


A Carnivorous Boyfriend

by stultiloquent



Series: Zombie!Phil [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are boyfriends, but Phil's a zombie! Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Carnivorous Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> For Sandra, who was kind enough to leave feedback on the other one.

Turns out zombies aren't that scary at all. You just have to make sure they don't go hungry, or you'll be dinner. At least, that's what Dan learned. He now has the extra chore of making sure Phil doesn't accidentally chomp somebody's head off.  
  
Yeah, you read that right. Phil turned into a zombie, and Dan has to look after him.  
  
WTF, you say. The thing is, two thirds of the world population's turned into zombies. But it's not much of a problem, because the survivors have been given a vaccine. Besides, like I said, zombies are completely harmless.  
  
Well, the only problem now is that Dan can't mind his own business for five minutes without whacking Phil on the head for chewing on the house plant, or the cushion, or the Edward Cullen mask. (Though, really, Dan won't complain if Phil eats up the mask.)  
  
And he can't play video games with Phil anymore. That's a huge bummer.  
  
Dan doesn't give up on Phil though. He loves him just as much, even if he's now a carnivorous zombie that craves for brains. Because he's still Phil, and he makes the cutest zombie Dan's ever seen. Except Phil's got razor-sharp teeth, now, and sometimes Dan wonders if he'll ever be able to kiss Phil on the lips again. God he missed those lips.  
  
But then Dan finds out that zombies aren't completely emotionless. Sometimes, when he kisses Phil on the forehead before going to bed, he can feel Phil shifting slightly. And he will look down to see a little something flash across Phil's eyes for a millisecond. It's only a matter of time before Dan can't hold himself back anymore and kiss Phil on the mouth.  
  
In the end, that happened way too soon, and way too sudden. Dan should've known that getting drunk isn't the wisest idea, but he missed the taste of wine too. Let's just say that he has a few glasses too much of the wine, and got drunk right beside Phil. Phil must've drunk a few glasses too, because he doesn't eat Dan's face, which under normal circumstances should be part of his zombie instinct.  
  
The next day Dan wakes up to a headache, and a faint memory of making out and taking clothes off. The rest is a blur, and when he tries to fish for any distinct memory of what happened the night before, his headache worsens. But then he opens his eyes, and finds his own limbs tangled with Phil's. Phil's still asleep, and he's never looked more beautiful ever since becoming a carnivorous idiot. Dan smiles, and, feeling brave, kisses the lips of the pretty zombie-boy.  
  
Phil's eyelids flutter open at the contact, causing Dan to recoil. But, for the first time, Phil smiles, a cute smile that shows off his canines. And then he gives a low growl to indicate his hunger, unknowingly ruining the moment. Dan chuckles. You can't expect too much from a zombie.  
  
Then he gets up and goes to make pancakes for both of them, humming as he cooks. After all, zombies need a proper breakfast, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, why not check out my other fics as well? :)  
> Thanks. x


End file.
